


Political Hazards

by Evilawyer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-22
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilawyer/pseuds/Evilawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master had seen the likes of such power once in his life.  Just once, when he was a young child, and once had been enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Political Hazards

**Author's Note:**

> Minor revisions January 26, 2014 in preparation for archiving.

“So, you see, there would be a mutual benefit to your organization and this great nation of ours if we were to form this alliance I'm suggesting.”

Giles picked up his tea cup from the low table before him. “I'm not sure I agree. Certainly, our ...operatives... would be of immense help to you in tracking down demons if there were any posing a threat, but I see no evidence of demon infestation or use of the dark forces of mysticism in anything you've shown me thus far.” He took a sip of his Earl Grey. “No. I don't see how we can be of help to you, Minister.”

“Well, I can,” the Master said peevishly. “The Defense Ministry has already had to face several instances of attack on this nation by what the former Watcher's Council would have considered to be demons. If they're anywhere near as powerful as I keep hearing they are, I need to be able to call on your 'operatives' to help in a crisis.”

“The former Watcher's Council is just that. Former. The new order may not agree with the old definitions.” Giles set his cup down on the table and poured himself some more tea. “Surely, you must have all the help you need with Torchwood at your disposal.”

The Master watched Giles indulge his tea obsession with no small amount of distaste. These humans and their tea; not one of them knew how to brew a decent, medicinal-strength cuppa. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Giles smiled thinly. “UNIT, then.”

The Master itched to beat the small, humoring smile off of Giles' face. “UNIT is military.”

“I shouldn't think that would be a problem for you. You're the Minister of Defense. UNIT reports to you on its actions.”

“UNIT's commanders are generally deferential, but they're under the United Nations' control, not mine,” the Master said. Giles could hear the unspoken “ _not yet”_ in the Master's tone. “Besides, UNIT thinks and acts like military. I need a group with a bit more flexibility.”

“And by flexibility, I take it that you mean a group that would blindly follow **your** commands.”

The Master gave his patented politician's grin that worked so well on all humans. “I do so enjoy it when a person understands the usefulness of strict adherence to bureaucratic hierarchy.”

“The Slayers aren't mindless automatons. As a group, they have their own function to perform. Frankly, Minister, what you want them to do isn't within that function.”

So the smile hadn't worked. There were other ways. “I'm sure they're all bright and fully capable of learning new tricks,” the Master countered. “Of course, I'll make sure each of the young ladies is handsomely rewarded for their assistance.”

“They aren't mercenaries, either,” Giles replied flatly.

“Everyone can be bought, or at least rented for a little while. I'm sure your girls are no different.”

“I'm sorry to disappoint you, but these women are very different from the 'girls' with whom you are apparently acquainted. They can't be bought.” Giles did not elaborate further. The Master could nevertheless hear the tagged-on phrase _"you loathsome toad"_ reverberate in that air around Giles.

“I don't think you should be so quick to turn down an offer that might be of interest to some of the individual members of your group, Mr. Giles,” the Master warned in mock affability. “You might find that those you represent could easily decide you don't represent them very well. It's one of the more common political hazards. Believe me, I know. Not from personal experience, of course. No, I'm wildly popular. I have seen it happen to others, though. Lots of others. Still, I'm not worried it will be happening to me anytime soon. Yes, I think we'll see that I'll be getting my own way for a long, long time to come.”

“Yes, well, I'll take your suggestion under advisement, Minister.” Giles stood from his chair and walked to his closed office door. “And now, I'm sure we both have busy schedules. I bid you good day.” He opened the door, then looked at the ground at his feet in a gesture of barely polite impatience.

Oh, this Mr. Rupert Giles was going to be one of the first to go once he put his plan into effect. Yes, good old Rupert and all of his demon-killing little girls, gone just like _that_. But for now, the Master had to neutralize the Slayers. To do that, he had to neutralize Giles. Shouldn't be too hard. Giles was a useless, pencil-pushing, fuddy-duddy of a middle-aged librarian who had his nose forever buried in books. Neutralizing him shouldn't be hard at all.

“You'll do more than take it under advisement,” the Master said as he stood up and moved to the door. He injected the same mesmeric menace into his voice and stare that had toppled governments and caused entire populations to bow down before him. “You'll do it.”

The Master thought he had learned each and every thing that there was to know about each and every member of the pathetic human species in his months on Earth. He thought he'd learned to see everything that went on in their tiny little minds. He'd thought he'd learned to control, through fear if nothing else, their every behavior and every thought. He knew everything about all of them, this Giles included.

When Giles lifted his head and looked at him, the Master realized he hadn't learned everything about everyone, after all. Giles eyes were cold, almost inhuman, and they shone with an energy, a pulsing power, that was neither dark nor light but that could be put to either use. The Master had seen the likes of such power once in his life. Just once, when he was a young child, and once had been enough.

The room was utterly silent as Giles advanced on the Master. In the silence of the room, the Master heard the sound of the drums grow louder and louder until it almost kept him from hearing the next words that were spoken.

“Good day, Minister,” someone named Ripper said as he crowded the Master out the door.

 _Maybe I'll focus on neutralizing Torchwood, instead_ , the Master thought as the door latched clicked quietly behind him.


End file.
